The Devil Inside
by J.A. Carlton
Summary: The boys make a new friend as they recover from their encounter with Big Bad, only to find themselves emeshed deep in a long standing family curse. DISCLAIMER I own nothing.


The Devil Inside

Written by

J.A. Carlton

(847)

Fade In:

INT - the "Devil's Trap" cabin - night time -

SAM and DEAN are pinned to the wall, BIG BAD in JOHN's body is smirking as Dean cries out in agony and blood begins to flow. In the background we see Sam trying to free himself or move the colt.

SAM: No! Dean!

He shakes his head and for a moment we see the cabin in vision quality but the lighting is as from a fireplace and there are shadows moving about. We shift focus back to Dean.

DEAN: Dad... don't you let it kill me...dad please...

Big Bad's eyes drop and John looks out at his son.

JOHN: Stop... please...

Sam falls to the floor and rolls for the gun, pointing it at John/Big Bad.

BIG BAD: ...but kill me, you kill dad...

SAM: I know.

Sam fires and shoots John in the leg.

INT - metallicar - a little later

John is in the passenger seat, Sam is driving, Dean is half conscious in the back seat. We see Dean in the mirror from Sam's perspective.

SAM: ...not everything...Look we still have the colt, we have the one bullet left, we just have to start over again...

Metallicar is slammed mercilessly by an 18 wheeler driven by a demon-possessed man. We pan from the driver to each of the boys, all unconscious, all bloodied, and in dire straits...

SUPERNATURAL logo - with title: "THE DEVIL INSIDE"

EXT - the roadside field - a little after the crash

EMT crews are crawling all over the site, John is already on a stretcher as they clasp a neck brace on him. Two others are unloading Dean from the back seat.

EMT 1 (with John): This one's been shot!

EMT 3 (With Dean): This one's swimmin' in blood...

EMT 4 (with dean): ...any sign of either of the drivers yet?

EMT 2 (with John): (looks around at the other crew members): Not that I can tell.

Dean's head lolls as they slide the neck brace under him, blood runs from the corner of his mouth as his eyes open.

DEAN (HALF CHOKING): Sammy? Dad?... where's Sam?

EMT 3: Hey buddy, just relax, they're in good hands alright?

DEAN: No... Sam (croaking) Sammy!

(struggling feebly against the techs)

Sammy...

EMT 3: Alright... that's enough you gotta stay still... (buckles the straps across his chest)

Dean starts to choke and cough blood, we see from his p.o.v. John deeply unconscious on a nearby stretcher before he loses consciousness again.

EMT 2 (v.o.): Man... what the hell happened here?

EMT 3 (v.o.): What I want to know is where the hell the drivers are...

EXT - a dry, cracked, dark, barren plain - same time

We zoom in from above toward three free standing obelisks of stone. On the left, we see Dean chained and half dead, in the center John in same condition, on the right Sam. Big Bad walks along each of them and comes to a halt before Sam who's eyes open in a rush of awareness and meet his.

SAM: (straining to see the surroundings)

Where are we?

BIG BAD: You're exactly where I want you...

SAM: What is this place?

BIG BAD: (grand sweeping gesture)

Welcome Sam Winchester... to my world.

SAM: (disbeliving) What? You're trying to tell me this is hell?

BIG BAD: (smiling) Nothing so grand as that... just my own little playground...

SAM: I shot you! I chased you off! We were heading to the hospital... there was a truck...

BIG BAD: (fidgeting with something below screen): Typical meat sack mentality, you saw what I wanted you to see. I knew I needed to take a different tack when you refused to shoot daddy... so I let my children bring you home.

SAM: But I salted the doors and windows...

BIG BAD: (rolls his eyes): For a college boy you're really not that smart are you? That cabin would've had to be situated on a salt plain for us to be kept out... my children were just waiting for their instructions.

(Holds the colt up in front of Sam's eyes.):

There really is only one bullet left y'know.

moves to stand between Dean and Dad. (Dean is starting to come around a bit):

Who should I use it on? Daddy? Or on this...

(pushes Dean's head up with the barrel)

pathetic waste of salts and minerals you call your brother?

DEAN: (weakly): Go ahead you son of a bitch... I'm not afraid of you...

SAM: (desperate): What do you want! Why are you doing this?

Big Bad grabs Dean by the chin and his flesh begins to smolder where the creature's fingers are touching him, he stifles the pain until Big Bad moves back to Sam and stands before him.

BIG BAD: I already told you Sammy, I want you and all the children like you... can you imagine what my kids n I could accomplish in bodies that have the abilities you do?

SAM: You want to take over the world?

BIG BAD: (yells angrily): I want the world that should have been mine!

DEAN: Lemme guess...you were on the naughty list that Christmas right?

Big Bad throws him a look for a moment before dashing to stand before him, pressing the colt into his temple once again. We see an idea cross his face as he leaves Dean and moves to John who starts coming around as Big Bad presses the barrel of the gun into his gut.

BIG BAD: (to Dean): Yeah, that's better... you don't care too much about your own life but maybe if I gut shoot your dad you'll keep your mouth shut! You ever seen someone die nice n slow of a belly wound boy?

DEAN: You get away from him!

SAM: Stop it! What do you want!

BIG BAD: (moves to Sam and leans in close):

A willing host is a prized possession.

SAM: What?

Big Bad cocks his eyebrow at Sam who cranes his neck to look from Dean to John.

DEAN: What? Sammy! What'd he say? Whatever it is don't you do it you hear me Sammy! Don't you dare...

Big Bad looks at him and he cries out in pain, as once more the blood starts to flow and smoke begins to billow from beneath his clothes. John begins to moan, his head comes up straight and his eyes start to focus.

SAM: You swear you won't kill them?

BIG BAD: I won't kill them.

SAM: Or your children or other minions?

BIG BAD: You make me sound like a bad guy Sam, I'm just trying to make a life for me and my kids... as long as they stay out of my way I won't cause either of them any harm.

JOHN: Sammy? What's going on? What do you think you're doing?

DEAN: (struggling against the chains): Sammy don't do it! Don't you let it take you over!

SAM: If you cause either of them any harm so help me I'll kill you from the inside.

BIG BAD: You have my word.

SAM: Do it.

DEAN and JOHN together: Sammy no! God don't do this!

JOHN: No! Sammy don't!

Sam screams as Big Bad possesses him.

INT - hospital er entryway - a little later that evening

Emts rush John into the ER where he is ushered to a cubicle by VARIOUS STAFF. Next, the Emts arrive with Dean who is struggling against the restraints, covered in blood, and demanding to know where Sam is. He is ushered into another cubicle where the MED STAFF starts to tend to him, they pull the blanket and pressure bandages off of his chest to reveal four huge gouges over his chest as well as several obvious rib-breaks and livid black-ish bruising beneath the copious amounts of drying and caked blood. DOC 1 calls out

DOC 1: Get Laura in here see if she can settle this guy down... I don't want to drug him yet...

LAURA enters the room quickly and moves to Dean, one of her hands touches his cheek and the other rests on the gurney.

Laura: (to the Doctor): I'm here. (to Dean)

Sir please... settle down... I need you to tell me your name... can you do that?

DEAN: (looking desperately into her eyes, his hand clamps onto her wrist): Please...my brother... I have to find him... they have to... did?... is he?... please someone has to tell me where is Sammy?

EMT 2: (to Laura): We haven't found either of the drivers yet as far as I know. He won't say anything except to ask for Sam.

She leans over and gets Dean's attention.

LAURA: Listen to me... Sam's your brother?

(Dean nods) : They're still looking for him... did you see anything before the EMTs arrived? Did you see him leave or get thrown from the car?

DEAN: Nuh...no...I don't remember... no he was unconscious... I couldn't move... I...(tears fall, fear and sorrow overlay his face): Oh God... I couldn't help him... I couldn't...

(chokes back tears and squeezes her hand)

Please... they have to find him, they have to help him... he needs help... I can feel it...

LAURA: They will but you have to do your part too... you have to stop struggling and let us help you okay?

Dean: (nodding shakily): Okay... okay yeah...

LAURA: Good. Now, what's your name? I can't call you 'hey you' y'know.

DEAN: (chuckles despite himself and winces)

Yeah... uh Dean Win...ters.

LAURA: (writing in a chart): Dean Winters... okay now we're getting somewhere... tell me what happened? How did this happen to you?

INT - hospital break room - later

Laura is sitting at a table with her feet up, talking to EMT 2 (Greg).

LAURA: ...can you tell me that? How do two men involved in a collision of that magnitude walk far enough away to NOT be found?

GREG: I don't know, it's not unheard of though... sometimes they're dazed and go wandering off only to turn up three counties away y'know? The human body's a crazy wierd thing...

LAURA: Tell me about it.

GREG: You felt for that guy didn't you? The whole older sibling' thing...

LAURA: (rolling her eyes): Yeah well we all have our crosses to bear don't we?

GREG: (sympathetically): You know I didn't mean anything... I know how Morgan's... situation upsets you.

LAURA: Let's just get off the subject okay? I never should've told anyone at work about it alright?

GREG: Even you have to have someone to talk to Laura...(checks his watch and kisses her temple): I gotta get back. If you want to talk you know where to call.

LAURA: (sips her coffee dismissively): Yeah.

Track as she leaves the break room, walks down the hall and stands in the doorway of an ICU room. John is hooked up to various machines, one of which is breathing for him. She enters the room and looks around before leaning over him and whispering into his ear,

LAURA: I hope for your sons' sake you come out of this quickly.

She adjusts his blankets and leaves the room. Track as she moves down the hall into another ICU room. She stands at Dean's side, her hand crossing his forehead and smoothing his hair. He's on fewer machines and breathing on his own, but it's obvious he's been heavily sedated. She takes a furtive look around and closes the door and curtains, then pulls a chair up to the side of the bed. She lowers the railing and takes one of his hands into hers, then places the tip of her forefinger against his temple. Dean moans and twitches at the contact but its not uncomfortable.

LAURA: (half joking): Y'had to be a big brother didn't'cha? Just so you know...I hate this...

(takes a deep breath): Show me...

We see a montage of images of Sam in lightning procession, the images slow when we see Sam on the bed with Jess on fire above him, then his crib with Mary on the ceiling on fire, then Demon/Meg tied to the chair, John standing before Dean and tearing him apart, Sam kissing Sarah, him laughing and pulling a string on a laughing wall hanging, pinned against the wall surrounded by a swirling black mass that we know is somehow alive. She breaks contact, sweat rolling down her forehead and cheeks before she wipes them dry. She leans back in the chair breathless for a moment before bolting for the bathroom where we hear her retching violently. The water runs and a moment later she steps out pale and pasty then stands next to Dean after putting the chair back.

LAURA: Yeah, I didn't figure it for a wildcat attack.

She leans down putting her lips close to his ear.

LAURA: You'll heal quickly...

INT - Laura's apartment - late night

She's on the computer typing in the search bar: Deaths + Fires + ceiling + mysterious. There's an unopened bottle of Vodka on the desk next to her. We are looking at her in profile and from the other side we see Dean lean forward smirking.

DEAN: C'mon Laura, if you're gonna do this, you gotta do it right. You gotta get to the car. You're gonna need weapons, my dad's journal, you don't wanna go up against this thing without knowledge.

She's ignoring him and continues scrolling through a mysterious death page.

DEAN: Hey, you're the one who started this. You're the one who invited me into your head... without me you're gonna get yourself killed... Are you listening to me?

LAURA: (whispering): No... I'm not listening...

We hear MORGAN's voice from down the hall.

MORGAN (V.O.): No I'm not listening...It's coming Laura! It's coming to take you away ha ha ho ho he he...

DEAN: Don't listen to him... well you kinda hafta don't you? Sorry. Listen there is something coming, you saw it when you were in here, (taps the side of his head) if you can do what you can do then you're not safe either... I need your help, Sammy needs your help...

MORGAN (v.o.): Sammy needs your help... who's Sammy? Sis you got another brother behind my back? Huh! Bitch!

DEAN: (straightening up and looking down the hall): Alright, that's it...(starts to move down the hall)

LAURA: (startled/anxious): Dean! Don't... please!

Something in her voice stops Dean who returns from the entrance to the hall and crouches beside her at the computer once again.

LAURA: (Looks at the bottle then at Dean)

You're not really here, you're recovering in a hospital bed, you're a figment of my imagination.

MORGAN (v.o.): You're not really here... la dee da little miss know-it-all aren't we just a beeyotch tonight...

DEAN: (shaking his head mildly affronted): He really needs to shut up. Yeah okay, see you know that and I know that but you've got a gift here lady, whether you want it or not until I can get up and find my brother...(her expression changes and he looks at her curiously): You know something... you know something about Sammy... tell me what you know!

LAURA: I don't know, I think it's just a fear of yours, we don't know where he is or if he's in any danger but I'm sure that if you're afraid it's possible then it's definitely possible y'know?

MORGAN (v.o.): You don't know, you don't know, you don't know what you don't know do you?

DEAN: (shaking his head): You live with that?

(Laura nods): It's worse cause I'm here isn't it? (Laura nods, Dean stands up straight):

Then let's blow this pop stand. Come on.

He holds out his hand and Laura goes with him.

As they leave we hear Morgan in the background.

MORGAN (v.o.): He's going to get you killed ha ha ho ho he he he's going to get you killed...

EXT - the barren plain of big bads world - moments after sams possession

His eyes open and belong to Big Bad. The chains holding his arms unclasp and he moves to stand before Dean and John. He smiles and nods.

BIG BAD: Good work, now go tell your brothers and sisters the time is almost here, there is much to be done to pave the way...

John and Dean's manacles and shackles fall away and their bodies swirl into the black essence that is the demons in their non-corporeal state.

EXT - a police impound - late night

Laura and Dean walk up to a fence.

DEAN: Okay, it's not barbed wire or anything, I don't see any alarms or anything to indicate that it's wired... just climb up and over.

She looks at him incredulous and turns to enter the police station.

DEAN: Where are you going? What're you doing? They're never going to let you get through... Laura! Laura...(he jogs to catch up to her as she reaches the desk)

MARCUS: Laura... what're you doing here so late?

DEAN: Well why didn't you say you had a connection... whatever you do don't...

LAURA: Y'know that accident tonight? The one with the two missing and two in the center?

MARCUS: Yeah.

LAURA: The older brother is one of my patients, he was asking about his younger brother, I wanted to take a look in the car and see if there are any pictures of him.

MARCUS: (hesitant): Well, the county boys won't get out here till morning at the earliest to go through the car and its contents... you know how they get about anyone stepping on their toes.

DEAN: (sighing): Yes! Thank God! (looks up) Thank you God! Laura you gotta get our i.d's out of there... it's a story but I promise I'll explain it over a prime rib dinner, hell I'll even take you dancing if you get those i.d.'s out of there...(grins hopefully)

LAURA: C'mon Marcus if I find anything I'll sign it out, all proper channels, besides I think if he has something he can focus on it might help him heal faster. Of course it'll be helpful to put out posters and stuff too if the brother doesn't turn up.

MARCUS: (shakes his head but smiles)

You know I can't say no to you. (Gets up and leads them to a side door down the hall): How's Morgan doing?

LAURA: Same. No better, no worse...

MARCUS: (Stops at the door and looks at her):

Laura you can't keep your life on hold for Morgan...

LAURA: (eyes flick to Dean): Not tonight Marcus please...

MARCUS: All I'm saying is it's not your responsibility, don't you think ten years is long enough...?

LAURA: (suddenly agitated): Marcus please stop! I can't hear this tonight...

(Dean is curious about all this but doesn't push the issue yet.)

MARCUS: (smiles sadly and wraps is arms around her): I'm sorry sweetie, this big brother/little brother thing's got you pretty well tied up I'll bet. (Laura nods): Alright... maybe later we'll talk. (he points to metallicar): There she is... it's a shame, she was a beautifully kept car...

DEAN: (races to her): Oh God! Not my Car! Oh geez! Oh man! This totally sucks out loud! Maybe she can be fixed...(he slides onto his back and tries to look at the undercarriage):

Sammy you are so NEVER driving again!

Laura waves at Marcus who leaves her to her own devices as she enters the car through the driver door and sits in the seat.

LAURA: Okay Dean where are those i.d.'s of yours.

Dean's head pops through the gear box and he looks around surprised.

DEAN: This is completely freaky... are you sure I'm not dead or something?

LAURA: You're not dead, you're a slice of your own consciousness that's completely cognizent in my head...you'll fade back to yourself eventually but for the moment your body thinks you're having a seriously wierd dream.

DEAN: (points to the glovebox): They're in here. Is that why you hate doing... that thing you do? Cause you get stuck with a little piece of whoever you do it to in your head?

LAURA: Something like that.

The panel of the glove box is bent away from the dash and she pries it open easily, stuffing the various i.d.'s into her coat pocket.

DEAN: Thank you, thank you, thank you.

LAURA: What's the combo to the trunk lock, we need to get the big weapons out of there. (Dean does a double take, shocked that she knows.): Actually that's why I don't like it, there are some things I shouldn't know.

EXT - the impound yard - later

Laura is carrying the duffel to the fence and a small shed where she takes two turns to finally toss it onto the roof of the shed then climbs up. Dean watches surprised as she drops the bag gently into a shadowy nook then climbs back down. Once on the ground she looks at Dean's surprised and impressed countenance.

LAURA: What? I rock climb.

Track as they cross the yard and leave the station the way they came saying goodbye' to Marcus and waving at the skeleton crew along the way.

INT - the hospital - early morning

Penlight moving aside from Sam's eye as he squints and blinks away.

SAM: Hmmmm bright...

NURSE 2: Sorry. (over her shoulder to the COP 1): Where was he?

COP 1: I picked him up wandering down the highway, just outside of town, dazed, disoriented... can't or won't give his name.

NURSE 2: Do you know your name?

SAM: I'm looking for someone... my brother and my dad, we were in a wreck, last night, I remember... John and Dean...

Nurse 3: (enters the room with a picture in her hand): This is him... Sam Winters. Laura brought the picture in this morning, she said Marcus let her get it out of the car.

NURSE 2: I thought she was off today?

NURSE 3: She came by to check on the older brother and the dad and to drop it off.

SAM: (desperate): Where are they? Please I have to see them... are they alright?

NURSE 2: Relax Mr. Winters... they're resting comfortably...

SAM: Tell me! Are they going to be alright? The accident! It was so bad...

NURSE 2: Your fathers' condition is a little more critical than your brothers', we kept them in the ICU over night for observation... your father will be staying a bit longer...

SAM: (crushed): Oh my God what happened?

The two nurses share a look before Nurse 3 nods and Nurse 2 explains.

NURSE 2: Your father suffered a severe lateral whiplash that resulted in a partial obstruction of his trachea, we had to intubate him so it looks worse than it may be... the biggest problem is that there's some swelling in the tissues around his spinal cord.

SAM: (frightened): What does that mean?

NURSE 2: That means that for the time being your father is in a coma and if and when he comes out of it we can't say for sure whether he will be paralyzed or not.

SAM: (hops off the table): Oh God! Take me to him... tell me about Dean? Is he okay? what about him?

NURSE 2: (she leads him to the elevator): He's coming along surprisingly well. He lost a lot of blood from the mauling, there are several broken ribs, but thankfully no penetration into the lungs. Beside the blood loss that was really the biggest issue next to the concussion. There is a slight fracture of the left parietal bone, it's a depression fracturebut it doesn't go all the way through the bone, just the top layers of tissue. The best news is that the CT showed no bleeding in his brain from the accident... your brother is a very lucky man.

INT - the hospital - ICU floor - moments later

SAM: (smiling awkwardly): So he's really going to be okay?

NURSE 2: He's really going to be okay, besides, nobody dies on Laura's shift.

SAM: Excuse me?

NURSE 2: It's kind of a running thing here. Laura's the ER nurse that was on duty when your father and brother were brought in. She's never had a patient die on her shift, we tease her about it all the time...it's just lucky for them that she traded shifts with Helen, she was supposed to be on today.

SAM: Really...

NURSE 2: Yep... lucky huh?

SAM: Yeah... definitely.

NURSE 2: indicates John's door)

Well here you go. Your brother's just down the hall, second door on the left.

SAM: Thanks, thank you... for everything.

NURSE 2: Welcome.

Track as Sam enters the room and stands at John's bedside with tears in his eyes.

SAM: Dad... I'm sorry... I blew it, everything... I'll make it right though, I'm going to find that son of a bitch and kill it... I swear to you.

INT - the icu corridor - a bit later

Track as Sam leaves John's room and goes to Deans. Dean is half asleep, twitching like he's having a bad dream. Sam pulls up a chair and sits at the bedside hesitant to touch or startle Dean or wake him up. A moment later Dean's eyes pop wide and he sees Sam.

DEAN: (incredulous): Sammy? Are you real? Are you really here?

SAM: Yeah Dean, it's really me.

DEAN: Where were you? Where did you go? They couldn't find you...

SAM: (shakes his head): It's kinda fuzzy... I remember going to the road, trying to flag down some help, you and dad were both... I couldn't rouse either of you... God you had me so scared! Then I slid down into a runoff channel... Dean while I was out I had a vision, it felt like a vision... this Demon, I think it's marshalling an army and it wants to use me...I think it's going to try and use you and dad to get me to... I don't know... let it possess me... I think it can be more powerful if its host is willing...

DEAN: (straightening himself, showing signs of strength): What're you saying Sam?

SAM: I'm saying that now more than ever we have got to be careful! We have got to do everything we can to protect ourselves until we can hunt this thing down and kill it! I'm saying we need either more bullets for the Colt or...I don't know...I'm saying I think this just got a whole helluva lot bigger than we thought it was.

Dean slowly swings his legs over the side of the bed and despite obvious pain starts to get up.

SAM: Dean what're you doing? You need to rest, you have to heal...

DEAN:Justgimmesome clothes, I think I saw Laura bring a bag in this morning.

SAM: (going to the closet): Your nurse Laura?

DEAN: (pushing off the bed slowly, fighting to move): Yeah.

SAM: (teasing): She must be something if you remember her considering the condition I heard you were in. (asking sarcastically): What does it take for Dean to pass on making a pass...

DEAN: Dude, it's not like that, she's just...cool. (slides into his jeans then drops the jonnie, his torso is deep purple, sewed up and bandaged hamburger)

SAM: (wincing at the sight of Dean's wounds):

Yeah, also apparently (making air quotes): Very Good Luck.

DEAN: (struggling with a t-shirt): What are you talking about?

SAM: Well according to the other nurses she's never had a patient die on her shift, aaaaand... she wasn't supposed to be on duty last night but at the last minute she traded shifts with one of the other nurses.

DEAN: Yeah well if you knew what was waiting for her at home you'd know why she's happy to take an extra shift...

SAM: What?

Dean: (stops and looks at Sam with a very curious look on his face): Huh...

SAM: What?

DEAN: Nothing.

SAM: What! What do you mean what she has at home?'

DEAN: Nothing man... I must've just heard one of the nurses talking... it's nothing.

SAM: Dean?

DEAN: (shrugging into his jacket): Nevermind Sammy let's just get out of here...

Track as he heads into the hall then turns to Sam.

DEAN: Where's dad?

INT - john's room - dean is at his bedside - moments later Sam is standing just outside the door.

DEAN: I swear to you dad... I'm going to find a way to stop this thing, to kill it. You just rest and heal.

Track as they're sneaking out of the hospital.

DEAN: We have to find a safe place for him until he recovers, that evil bastard or his cronies can get to him here. The salt we put over the door won't stay up there forever.

At the end of the hospital driveway they stop and look around at a loss.

SAM: Huh...

DEAN: You are NEVER driving again!

They start to walk toward town.

SAM: Oh like it's my fault!

DEAN: Well it sure wasn't my fault, I was bleeding to death in the back seat!

A gold four door sedan rolls up slowly, and passes them. We see Laura look into the rear view mirror and sigh before she hits the brakes and rolls down the windows. As they approach Sam is curious but Dean smiles.

LAURA: Need a lift?

They get into the car, Dean in front, Sam in back.

LAURA: (to dean): Seatbelt. (Dean complies):

You're looking better... how do you feel?

DEAN: Like I'm not going to die right away, thanks for bringing my clothes...

LAURA: Welcome. (looks into the rearview mirror): You must be Sam... glad you've been found.

SAM: Glad to _be_ found. Uh, not that I'm ungrateful or anything but how did you know we'd be here?

LAURA: What do you mean? I was just dropping off some of my notes about your brother and father for the trascriptionist.

DEAN: So you didn't know we'd be here?

LAURA: What am I?... psychic? Let's face it, you're lucky you can get yourself to the bathroom let alone try and make the walk into town... You boys are obviously very lucky.

SAM: (smiling openly):Obviously.

DEAN: (eyeing her curiously): Yeah... obviously. Thanks again.

LAURA: So where can I take you two?

INT - a little main street restaurant - a bit later

The boys are sitting in a booth toward the back, Laura is at the cash register talking with AMY, a waitress.

LAURA: Listen, those boys over there? They've had kind of a rough time of it, (hands her two twenties): give em whatever they want and keep a good tip but give them the change alright?

AMY: More of your strays Laura?

LAURA: Something like that.

AMY: They're kinda cute y'know, why don't you stick around for a bit? Hang with em?

LAURA: (shakes her head): Nah, I got things to do...

AMY: When don't you? See ya round.

INT - diner - later

The table is laden with empty plates Amy is clearing away.

SAM: We'll take the check when you're done.

AMY: (smiling flirtatiously): It's all taken care of, in fact...(digs out a few bills and change and hands it to Sam): here's the change.

DEAN: What's this?

AMY: I was told to give you guys the change.

DEAN: Laura?

AMY: Yep, she has a soft spot for strays.

SAM: I don't get it? Who is this girl?

DEAN: (to amy): What can you tell us about her?

INT - town library - later

The boys are looking through records on a computer, Sam is scrolling, Dean looks like he is fading a bit. They reach an article from a local paper on the death of a local couple.

SAM: Here we go... okay... Laura and Morgan Finnegan...senior I guess... killed in some kind of a stampede...(turns and looks worried at Dean who's nodding against a counter): Dean?

(hesitantly reaches out and touches his shoulder): Dean...are you okay?

DEAN: (startles awake and groans): Yeah... what?

SAM: The parents were killed in a stampede, Dean we need to get somewhere you can rest man, you're not in any condition to be out of the hospital.

DEAN: I'm okay Sammy just tired...

SAM: Dean, man why are we here? Don't you think we should be looking for the Demon or his...minions or talking to Bobby or someone about getting some help for Dad? About protecting him until we can find a way to take this... this thing out?

DEAN: (reviving a bit): Yes, and we will but I think there's something here, I think there's something we can do to help this woman...

SAM: Has it occurred to you that maybe what you're feeling is gratitude? Dean look I know you want to help, I know you hate feeling like you owe anybody anything but... this girl, it sounds like she just has a full life with a troubled brother...

DEAN: You weren't there Sam...You didn't hear the stuff that kid was saying, there's something...off.

SAM: (incredulous): You weren't there either Dean! You were unconscious in a hospital bed...

DEAN: (obviously confused): I know! Look I'm not saying I understand it I'm just...I don't know.

The screen flickers and the computer beeps

SAM: What the hell...

DEAN: What'd you do?

The names Laura and Morgan Finnegan begin scrolling by page after page, the only difference is the dates of their deaths.

SAM: Nothing...huh, this is wierd... take a look.

Dean moves to his side and frowns

DEAN: They always die together...(slaps Sam on the shoulder): Still think I'm nuts?

SAM: Well actually yeah, but I guess you were right too... there might be something here after all.

DEAN: How far back does this go?

Sam scrolls, Dean looks over his shoulder

SAM: Looks like the first date on record is 1326 but that was in County Kerry Ireland...

DEAN: Looks like every twenty or so years they die... together...Y'know that cop last night... he said something about ten years...

SAM:Dean, you're starting to scare me. You want to tell me what you're talking about?

DEAN: (gets up tiredly and heads for the reception desk): Not really, wait here.

INT - laura's apartment bldg - a little later

Sam is picking the door lock and Dean is keeping look out.

SAM: She's not home, I still don't get why we're here?

DEAN: I think I saw something...

SAM: What like a vision?

DEAN: No Sam, not like a vision...once we get inside, keep it silent... we don't want to be heard if we can help it.

Sam shakes his head and they enter the apartment. He closes and locks the door as Dean makes a bee-line for the desk where he starts going through various papers; some are on reincarnation, others on the Celtic God Cernunos, and a great deal on String Theory and quantum physics. We see a family tree, each branch is labeled with a Morgan and a Laura Finnegan as siblings born and each bearing siblings of the same names. We hear a loud rending sound from down the hall and the brothers catch eyes. Sam mouths the name "Morgan?" and Dean nods. They're both examining the geneaology, tracing the trunk to the beginning dated 382bc and has a Gaelic word written in Greek letters under the date. Dean points to the word and Sam shrugs.

MORGAN: (from behind them): It says Behold the Curse'.

The boys jump and turn to see a handsome young man grinning insanely at them, he has broken the padded restraints dangling from his wrists.

MORGAN: (to dean): You came back, how nice. Laura's not here right now... she never listens to me anymore...

DEAN: What did you do? Is she here?

SAM: What the hell's he talking about Dean? What does he mean you're back?

MORGAN: (to sam): And you're supposed to be one of us...

DEAN: I'm not sure...

SAM: (to morgan): Excuse me?

MORGAN: The Cursed! The blessed! Some kind of psychic freak you moron! You're supposed to be some kind of wonderboy aren't you? At least that's what my sister thinks...

DEAN: (getting angry): Y'know I've really had enough out of you...

Morgan looks at Dean and flings him across the living room into a wall.

MORGAN: I know what you're going to do before you even think it and you think you're going to stop me?...

SAM: No but I will...(moves to attack but is also tossed into a wall over the desk)

MORGAN: (bored): Pathetic...but keep trying...

The front door opens and Laura walks in with packages. She elbows the light on and sees Dean on the floor. She drops the packages and locks the front door before rushing to him, checking for a pulse.

LAURA: (angrily): Damnit Morgan! What did you do! (looks over and sees Sam struggling to get up as Morgan towers over him and kicks him onto his back): Stop it! They've been through enough!

MORGAN: (turning on laura): They broke into our house... they spied through your stuff... (he closes in on her, reaching for her as he's talking): They know something Laura... it's not my fault... they want to change the way things are between us...(he backs her into the wall, his hand coming up to her cheek then sliding to her throat where his thumb digs under her jawbone)

LAURA: (shoves him hard away) Stop it Morgan! Right now!

MORGAN: You can't stop it, I can't stop it, God knows I can't stop it...(insanely)and really... why would we want to? (his eyes light up crazily and he lurches for her once again, pinning her against the wall): Maybe there is a way... what if I kill you? What if you kill me? If we kill each other then he can't engage the curse... maybe we can stop this from happening again...(he shrugs nonchalantly as she's gasping for breath): It's worth a try. (he starts choking her to death)

INT - laura's apartment - a little later

She's checking Dean over, he's slow to return to consciousness. Sam returns to the front room from down the hall.

SAM: I don't know how long that's going to hold. How is he?

LAURA: (sorrow evident she strokes his cheek) God I'm sorry... C'mon Dean... wake up. (to Sam): He'll bealright. (Dean comes around and she helps him lean against the couch as she checks him over): You tore some of your stitches... I think I've got some 4-0 around here somewhere...

DEAN: (awkwardly removing her hand from him after noting Sam's smirk): Its alright...thanks.

SAM: So... that's not the first time he's tried to kill you...

LAURA: (continuing to bandage Dean): Boy that's a conversation starter...no, it isn't.

DEAN: (dazed) What's going on here Laura... what's with the family tree? The name thing?

SAM: (expectantly): The curse...

MORGAN (v.o.): Tell em sis! Go ahead see if you don't wind up in shackles yourself!

LAURA: (taking both boys by surprise with her anger): Shut up Morgan!

MORGAN (v.o. mocking): Shut up Morgan...

SAM: We just want to help... and I think we can...

DEAN: (nods in pain): What he said...

LAURA: Sure what the hell huh? Okay, short version - 2400 years ago we pissed off the God Cernunos by hunting one of his sacred stags. Every twenty-some years we die in some freak way together, and are reborn as siblings with the same names and all the memories of the past few incarnations. Morgan's been quite insane for about three hundred years... it usually onsets with puberty. (sits back with her arms crossed over her chest): Still think you can help?

DEAN: (taken aback): That's...gotta suck.

MORGAN (v.o.): More than you'll ever know ya freakin' primate!

LAURA: We've... well I've tried pretty much every magical or mystical avenue to break the curse... Morgan doesn't remember but we've actually killed each other once or twice...just to try and end it but that sure didn't work...

SAM: So now you're looking into science to help you?

LAURA: Yeah, there's a lot of evidence that we are directly responsible for the creation of the world around us, and that the ones we once called Gods are really just more evolved or enlightened beings than we were, I've been trying to find some way to try and break the chain so to speak.

DEAN: (to Laura): I had a dream last night...

LAURA: No, it was real... ish. Morgan and I, I don't know when it started but for at least the last few lives we've had these abilities... they just seem to keep growing... I'm hoping it'll eventually help break the curse... before we're discovered by your...demon

SAM: You know about that?

LAURA: (nods): I saw it in Dean's mind last night nasty bugger...(picks up a flannel shirt and helps Dean work into it): So far I've been able to keep us under the radar with other... types of beings, but I don't know how much longer that's going to last...

DEAN: (looking down at the shirt): You mean because of us?

LAURA: (smiles strangely): yes, but not really. It was only a matter of time...

MORGAN (v.o.): It's always only a matter of time Laura! Did you tell them that? Give enough monkeys enough typewriters... Shakespeare Laura! Freakin' Willie S. Baby...

LAURA: I know I know... so listen guys here's the thing, you, your presence here is a bad thing for me and my brother until I can figure out how to break the curse. What will it take to get you to go away?

DEAN: (shocked): We're not going away... we can help you here...

SAM: Dean...

DEAN: No Sam! We don't walk away when someone needs help! Not if we have anything to offer...

LAURA: (turns Dean's head with a finger under the chin): You don't. What you can offer me is peace of mind by not getting yourselves killed! What do you need a car? I can get you one, I've got a couple friends, money? I'll give you a few hundred bucks... a safe place for your dad... I don't know... take him to a church or something once he's stable, or better yet I will...

DEAN: I'm getting the feeling we're not wanted...

SAM: More than usual?

DEAN: (pushing himself up with huge effort, looking very crestfallen and candidly hurt.):

Yeah... so much more... hey lady look, you want us gone we're gone...no skin off our noses...right Sammy? No problem.

Morgan begins cheering from the other room boisterously.

LAURA:(fighting tears): Dean...(she tries to help him up but he shrugs her off)

DEAN: No, no it's cool, really... we get it, (Sam moves to his side and helps instead): Can't help someone who doesn't want it, besides, what good could we do huh? (angrily) What kind of help could we _possibly_ be...

LAURA: (firmly blocking their way): That's enough...(they stand before her and she cups Dean's face in her hands, he is obviously hurt and she is upset): You want to help me? Give me hope. I didn't mean to hurt you but people like you and your brother and your dad, you're just too few in the world...(he bows his head against her forehead): Dean, I've lost so much in every life and the only constant Morgan and I have ever had was the hope we had together. I don't even have that anymore... please, I need to know there are people out there like you... when I saw what happened, what your lives have been like, what you are so determined to do to make the world a better place for people...

(Her breath hitches and she shakes her head. To our surprise Dean wraps his arms around her and holds on, just giving comfort.)

EXT - an auto yard - the next morning

TINY the owner of the yard stands talking with the trio for a moment before leading them around to the side of the building. Track as he points to a primer gray 72 Bonneville.

TINY: She gets good mileage what with the price o'gas n all these days... got er up to 26 mpg highway that is...Soon as the county boys get done with your girl I'll go take a look n see what, if anything can be done for her...

DEAN: Any idea how long that might be?

TINY: Mmmm mebbe get ta take a look by the end o'the week, how long y'gonna be gone?

SAM: We're not exactly sure... our work takes us... all over...

DEAN: It might be a week or two...

TINY: Oh heck I'll know somethin' by then for sure... Check in with Laura, I'll keep her updated alright?

DEAN: (offers his hand with a smile): You bet, and thanks Tiny... I can't tell you how much I appreciate it...

TINY: Shucks man, I love the older cars, can't stand workin' with all those processors n chips regulatin' fuel injectors... gimme a good old fashioned carbureator any day y'know what I'm sayin? Just ain't where the money is... least not around here...

DEAN: I hear ya. Thanks.

Tiny shakes hands with Sam and waves at Laura as they walk back to her car while Dean walks around Tiny's loaner.

SAM: (motioning to Dean): I didn't expect to see him ever get that happy again.

LAURA: If anyone can fix her it's Tiny.

SAM: If he gets her up and running I'll bet you five bucks Dean'll actually, literally flip...

LAURA: You're on... but what if he can't?

SAM: (shrugs): I don't know... maybe we'll find another one, maybe it's just a sacrifice he's going to have to live with y'know? If our dad comes out of this alright I think he'll come to terms with the loss...

We see a look cross her face and quickly disappear as she smiles and opens her car door.

SAM: Hey, thank you... for everything, for Dad... Dean...

LAURA: Just keep fighting the good fight, that's all the thanks I'll ever need. Are you going to follow the weather patterns? See if you can intervene again like you did in Salvation?

Dean has pulled the car out next to hers and joins Sam

SAM: I think we have to...

DEAN: (grinning): What?

SAM: Follow the pattern and track the demon, try to save anyone we can.

DEAN: Damn skippy.

LAURA: Good. Go to it but be careful, and check out that guy I told you about in South Dakota, he might be able to help you with that ammo.

Sam nods and waves going to the car to do his own check while Dean says good bye.

LAURA: Are you sure you're up to this? How do you feel?

DEAN: Actually I feel pretty good... stiff, sore but...like I'll be okay. Thanks.

LAURA: I really wish you didn't have to go y'know... it's been so long since I've had anyone around I could really be myself with y'know? Besides Morgan that is.

DEAN: Believe me we both know that feeling real well, but we'll be back, hopefully in a couple weeks... you've got our cells in case anything happens with dad?

LAURA: Yeah, I'll keep an eye out for him, and for a safe place for him to recuperate once he comes out of it. Keep in touch will ya?

DEAN: (moving close and wrapping her into a tight hug): Will do...(looks into her eyes):

We'll also keep our eyes open for anything that might be helpful to you and Morgan, I promise.

LAURA: (nods): I know you will. Just promise you'll keep yourselves safe.

DEAN: We will... take good care of our dad?

LAURA: If I can't do it myself I know people who know people...

DEAN: So I see. You sure you want to give up knowledge of previous lives? It sure seems to come in handy...

LAURA: Trust me... it's crazy makin'.

DEAN: Morgan... right... thanks again. (he gets into the passenger seat, Sammy is driving. They wave and drive off, Laura gets into her car, preps and drives off as well)

INT - a motel room - dusk

The loaner is outside the room and the boys are sleeping, we see a map with a red circle on it in the area of Idaho and some print outs of air currents. Pan across the room, Dean is sprawled on his back snoring, Sam is on his stomach, close to his eyes which are deep in REM.

INT - the loaner car - the next morning

As Sam pulls into the hospital lot and parks the car he sits a moment and looks at Dean trying to hide a big smile.

SAM: Y'know I never woulda pegged you for the older woman' type...

DEAN: Shut up...(gets out of the car and heads toward the hospital smiling): Twenty four hundred years older... dude what are you thinking?

SAM: Well techincally she really is only twenty eight...

DEAN: Shut up...

INT - john's room - a little later

He's breathing on his own but still unconscious as Dean sits at his side and Sam leans in the doorway.

DEAN: I don't want to leave you dad but we have to go... we have to do everything we can to stop this thing... when you come out of this there's a few things we're gonna need to talk about but for now your priority is to rest and recover. We've made a friend here and she's going to look after you but don't worry... we'll be back soon, I promise.

Track as Dean rises and joins Sam at the door.

SAM: You ready?

DEAN: Let's go.

SAM: (over his shoulder): See you soon dad...

Close in on John's face, his eyes moving in REM beneath the lids. As we pull away we see the hand that Dean held twitch then clench into a fist before loosening.

INT - laura's apartment, morgan's room - that night

Morgan is restrained to a heavy iron bracket anchored like a head board. He is sitting on his bed, straining against the restraints to get closer to Laura who is sitting just out of reach holding a calendar.

LAURA: Okay, so we missed Beltane, the next chance we get when the veil thins is Samhain...

MORGAN: What makes you think this is going to work any better than anything else we've ever tried? Because the psychic wonder planted the seed in your head? Come on!

LAURA: Morgan, everything we've ever tried before has been centered on getting out of the situation, it hasn't been centered on any kind of apology, or redemption or... anything that makes any difference, we've spent hundreds of lives in succession remembering just enough to keep us acting like petulant children... or to...

MORGAN: Drive us crazy? You think I'm insane but I gotta say you're right about to join me in the ranks sis... this idea of yours... it's not any better than anything else we've tried...

LAURA: I say differently... and I bought the tickets home this morning at work. Come Samhain we'll be in County Kerry trying to make things right...(she rises and goes to the bedroom door, Morgan strains toward her as she steps o.s.)

MORGAN: Laura!

LAURA: (pokes her head back into the room): yeah?

MORGAN: I love you sis.

LAURA: (smiles gently): I love you too.

INT - the loaner car - on the road - night

Dean closes his cell phone.

DEAN: Okay, Joe RedBird will be waiting for us at the Watering Hole on the Pine Ridge Reservation first thing in the morning.

SAM: Just like that?

DEAN: Just like that. Apparently she made quite an impression on him about fifty years ago. He said he'd do anything he could to help friends of hers.

SAM: Has it ever occurred to you just how lucky we are to have the friends we do have?

DEAN: Yeah well we lost two of them already Sammy, there's no telling how many more are in danger because of us.

SAM: I'm just thinking about Laura, I mean we're out here actually doing something, it must be frustrating for her.

DEAN: Yeah well maybe we can find a way to help her and Morgan along the way y'know? That'd be good...

INT - laura's apartment - that night

Track as she walks the hallway moving toward the living room. She looks back toward the bedroom a gentle smile on her face then startles as hard hands close on her shoulders. We see from her p.o.v. Big Bad's eyes focusing on hers, otherwise all features are indistinguishable. He leans in and breathes deep, taking her scent. We see Morgan enter the hallway from behind her, his manacles broken once more as he closes in, squeezing her between himself and Big Bad. His lips come to her ear

MORGAN: What a piece of work you are... so noble in intent... Did I tell you I made a new friend of my own? No? Let me introduce you...

BIG BAD: Now where are my boys?

the end.


End file.
